


A Switch Up in the Line Up

by Legend



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Providence Falconers, Shameless Wish Fulfillment, The bittles have a flair for the dramatic that would make holster proud, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend/pseuds/Legend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Georgia Martin has kept underwraps for the Providence Falconers, this development is by far her favorite. </p><p>(Or, Jack surprises the hockey world and makes the Top 10 of the Week in the process)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Switch Up in the Line Up

Of all things Georgia Martin kept underwraps for the Providence Falconers, this development was by far her favorite. Everything was ready, the package had arrived early this morning (with the non-disclosure agreement signed and placed on top), the statement was proofread and ready to be posted after the guys took the ice, and Georgia was manning the board room with the PR team, ready to field the tweets, emails, and calls that would soon be pouring in.

 

Marty, a fresh faced intern with PR, turned in his seat next to Georgia. He slid his Starbucks cup across the table in between his hands, looking thoughtful.

 

When he opened his mouth, it was clear his question was directed to her. “This is going to big, isn’t it? No male hockey player has ever-“

 

“Nope. Hope you’re ready for a reporter feeding frenzy.”

 

“Not to mention every fan who recently made a trip to his section of the merch.”

 

Georgia grinned, taking a drink of her own coffee. “This is going to be a great game."

 

* * *

 

 

“You ready Zimmboni?” Tater grinned at Jack from his locker, his face then turning thoughtful for a moment; “will have to come up with-“

 

“Let’s go boys!” Guy shouted, cutting Tater off before he could finish his thought. They all stood, grabbing their gear and following Guy out through the door, down the tunnel.

 

The music mixed with the cheering of the awaiting crowd, bouncing around the walls of the tunnel, preventing the team from saying anything else to each other as one by one they stepped on to the ice and took off across the rink.

 

Right as Jack took the ice, Tater skated back over to him, slinging an arm around Jacks back and gliding with him all the way to center ice.

Before he let go he pulled Jack in close, leaning over to speak lowly; “Big reveal time! Very dramatic.”

 

 

* * *

 

I can’t believe you guys announced it like this.” Lardo scoffed, taking a sip of her beer and watching as the Stars took the ice. Bitty hummed next to her, smirking.

 

“Technically we haven’t announced it yet.”

 

Lardo huffs, then corrects herself. “Fine. I can’t believe you’re _announcing_ it like this.”

 

Shitty, next to her, chimes in with a grin and a raised eyebrow, “She’s right, brah. This is mad dramatic. The secrecy, the big reveal. The Internet is going to explode.”

Bitty smiles back at him and flashes his phone at Shitty and the rest of the group who made it out for the season opener- Ransom, Holster, Dex, and Tango. “Oh, I know. I’m ready.”

 

On the screen is a draft of a tweet, consisting of only one line and a picture of Bitty that Lardo had taken earlier. Holster leaned forward in his seat as the noise of the crowd revved up even more beyond the glass that enclosed their friends and family seating. He nudged Ransom and pointed to the tunnel where the Falconers were filing onto the ice. They spotted Jack and cheered along with the crowd. Shitty sprung up and clapped his hands together loudly, “Here we go!”

 

* * *

 

 In the board room, Georgia and the PR team were setting their phones, laptops, and tablets on the table, pulling up their prepared statements. They watched warm ups on the live feed being broadcast on the rooms flatscreen. On the TV, they watched Tater grab Jack and skate him to center ice. Georgia snorted, taking another drink of coffee. “Tater’s always had a flair for the dramatic. Get ready to drop the statement on Twitter, Marty. The rest of you have our website, facebook, and are on standby for calls and emails.”

They watched Tater pull Jack close, laugh, and slowly let his arm drop. “Here we go.” Marty said next to her, pulling Twitter up on his laptop. 

* * *

 

 

On center ice, Jack strained to hear what Tater was saying to him in such a quiet voice. His heart was hammering in his chest. _Why had he decided to announce it like this?_ “We are doing it now or never!” Tater yelled this time, smile growing around his mouth guard. 

Jack felt his arm drop and, almost imperceptible to someone unused to being in a full arena-not like Jack- wouldn't have noticed the sudden lull in noise followed by a sharp climb of conversation all around him. 

_Here we go._

* * *

 

 

“-and the number one play of the week, is not really a play at all but rather an announcement. Look closely here, the Providence Falconers opened their season against the Stars, but the highlight of the night came before the game actually took place. Watch here as Alexei Mashkov skates out with teammate Jack Zimmermann in tow to start warm ups. Now, here’s where it gets interesting- Mashkov drops his arm annnddddd there it is! Jack Zimmermann shocks the hockey world by suddenly sporting a new jersey- not with a new number but rather a new name. That’s right, Zimmermann no longer sits above the Providence “one”, and Jack Zimmermann is happily now Jack Bittle.”

 

“And what a reveal! At center ice none the less. While some fans are less than happy at having to get a new jersey, others will no doubt be capitalizing on their now limited edition Jack Zimmerman jerseys. As for the new jerseys, the Falconers organization will be rolling out the second, third, fourth, and fifth editions of the new “Bittle One” jersey the profits of which will be given to Bittle’s non-profit of choice, You can Play. And if you’re wondering who has the first edition, look no further than Mr. Bittle himself- husband Eric Bittle, that is.”

 

“And a congratulations to the happy couple from their friends at ESPN!”

* * *

 

 

 **Providence Falconers @ProvidenceFalcs** Surprise! Providence #1 Steps out tonight in a new jersey. New last name, same great player. Read the updated Providence Player Profile here: www.providencefalconers.com/player-profile/jack+bit... 

**Eric Bittle @omgcheckplease** Sorry everyone, got the first one ; ) #JackBittle pic.twitter.com/GgHaZIlm8k

 

 **Providence Falconers @ProvicenceFalcs** . Need an update to wear to the nest game? Bittle jerseys go live tonight at our online store http://www.providencefalconers.com/store/item....

 

 **You Can Play Project @YouCanPlayTeam** What a surprise from Falconer Jack Zimmerman tonight! In a historic moment, becomes 1st male athlete to take his husbands last name mid career. Read our interview with Zim- or rather, Bittle here: youcanplayproject.org/inter…

 

 **Jack Bittle @JackBittleOffcl** A special thanks to my wonderful husband for helping me change my name on here. It definitely fits easier now.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble on my FAVORITE headcannon and my first work in the fandom. Come hangout in my corner of hockey hell on Tumblr at robinminustherichard.tumblr.com.


End file.
